The present invention relates in general to methods and systems for video transmission and recording, and more particularly to a method and system of recording and transmitting video images over existing power lines by using cameras associated with street lights, traffic lights, ceiling lights, and the like. In general, the present invention provides a method and system to integrate a video camera into an existing light assembly, including traffic lights, street lights, ceiling lights, etc.; enable video images from the camera to be transmitted over existing light assembly power lines, thereby obviating the need for dedicated video transmission cables, using an internet-based protocol such as Internet Protocol (IP) or other video transmission protocols for transmitting video over power line, and provide access (secured or unsecured) of video images over the Internet, wide-area networks (WAN's), or local-area networks (LAN's) at one or more viewing locations for surveillance, monitoring, and/or recording purposes.
In general, video surveillance requires a video camera to be mounted at a particular location, and images to be transmitted by the video camera to a central location via secondary wiring. A variety of video surveillance systems have been developed in art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,260 to Hatae discloses a traffic surveillance system having at least one traffic signal light, a television camera and a television monitor for displaying a video signal from the camera. The traffic signal light apparatus comprises traffic signal lights, a first controller for controlling traffic signal lights, a housing in which traffic signal lights are installed, and a second controller coupled to the first controller, the television camera and the monitor. The video image from the television camera and lighting information of each light of the traffic signal lights from first controller are superimposed and displayed on the monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,547 to Toyama discloses a device for traffic monitoring device which includes a television camera for imaging a road, a vehicle movement measuring instrument, a signal state detector for detecting an indication color of the signal lights. The vehicle movement measuring instrument processes image data from the television camera and measures traveling position and traveling speed of each vehicle. When a vehicle disregards a red indication of the signal lights, it is detected and a recorder records its traveling state and registration number. The device also includes a transmitting means for transmitting alerts to a police station when the vehicle disregards the traffic signal. Although the above devices use video cameras associated with traffic lights, there are no methods and systems involved in transmitting recorded video images through internet protocol over existing power lines.
U.S. Pub. No. 20030197807 to Wu discloses a method for forming a light bulb adapter camera system. The system comprises a housing and a data processor having an interface to accept digital image information and an output to supply network formatted digital image information. The system also includes a light bulb compatible screw base for mounting the camera adapter in a light bulb socket and for accepting AC current. The network formatted digital image information can be supplied in a wireless format or in a power line network format via the AC current line. Although data can be transmitted through the AC current lines, the present invention still defers in that it can be employed with any existing light assemblies such as street lights and traffic lights. Moreover, the present invention uses additional systems for enhancing the transmission and viewing aspects of recorded video data.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and system of video surveillance that can be used with existing street light assemblies, traffic light assemblies, and the like. The present invention discloses a combination of lighting and video surveillance without the use of specially designed light and video assemblies. Currently, in order to provide video surveillance at a traffic light, a separate installation, including a video camera along with its associated accessories including outdoor mounting hardware, video transmission cables, and power transmission cables is required. These installations are expensive and time consuming to maintain. In the present invention, there is no need for installation of special mounting hardware or special cabling (for video or power) to support the camera. The present invention uses the existing lighting assembly for the physical camera mount and the existing light assembly's power lines for transmitting power and video to and from the camera.
A further object is to transmit recorded video images through Internet Protocol, or other video transmission protocols, over existing power lines used by the street lights, traffic lights, ceiling lights and the like, thereby eliminating the need for separate network cables for video data transmission. Also, existing power lines are used to power the camera. These and other objects of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the appended Summary, Description, and Claims.